Bananas
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Bananas. Who doesn't love them? Jeremy certainly loves them. Alaric does too. What can two men do with bananas other than eat them? Hopefully something absolutely yummy and delicious then keeps you coming back for more!


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

JeremyxAlaric

Set sometime in Season 3

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was Jeremy's day off and he had been home alone practically all day. He was sitting in the living, watching T.V. when he started to get horny for no apparent reason. He grabbed his dick through his jeans and started to rub it slightly. It was completely erect and the confinement started to make his dick hurt, so he started to unzip his jeans and pull down his underwear a little bit. He had never jerked off in the living room before. Sure, he had fantasised about it but he never went through with it in fear of getting caught. But Alaric and Elena were both out running probably vampire errands, so he had the place to himself for at least a couple more hours. He grabbed his dick and the bottom of his shaft and moved his hand upwards. He held the top of his dick tightly, making the head go dark red. He then finally pulled down. He had always wanted to have foreskin. He new that his dad only got him circumcised because it was more sanitary, but he had always heard that having foreskin made it easier to jerk off. He started pumping his cock, breathing heavily as he did. He then remembered about the site that taught him masturbation techniques. He remembered this one trick of using a banana peel as like a flesh-light. He had done that before. He then started thinking about what he hadn't done with a banana, and that was using it to penetrate his ass. He knew that to have a better climax, penetrating the ass and hitting the prostate did that but was also to fearful because he thought it would hurt. But today he was so horny for some reason that he decided to do it. He stopped jerking and got up and pulled his pants up. He then want over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. He then looked back over at the couch and thought 'It's probably too messy to do that here.' So he decided to go upstairs. He got to his room and grabbed the bottle of lube that was kept in his draw. He then walked to the hallway, with banana and lube in hand, and looked around. Thinking that no one would be home for hours, he decided to go to Alaric's room. He had been fantasising for sometime now, thinking about jerking off in Ric's room but again, never went through with it in fear of getting caught. It was the golden opportunity. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stood there for a while, contemplating whether to do it or not. But then he just looked down at his dick and thought 'Just fucking do it!' He went to Alaric bed and but the items down. He stripped of his shirt and pants and thought 'Now you're getting there.' He looked down at his practically hairless stomach. He had always wished he had more hair around there. He had lots of hair on his balls, above his dick, on his ass and around the back of his legs but he had very little hair around his navel. He thought that a snail trail was one of the sexiest things. It was like a passage way directly to his dick. He thought about Alaric and imagined how hairy he would be. He found himself procrastinating and just whipped off his underwear, throwing them across the room. He watched as his dick bounced free, then he jumped on the bed. He laid down his back, resting his head on the pillows. He grabbed the bottle of lube and thought he would need a lot, so he poured lube down his perineum and felt it dribble into his ass. He started to move the lube around his ass, feeling the hole get all wet. He gently pressed his finger down on the rim of his hole. Slowly, he pushed his finger deeper into himself, hearing the lube 'squelch' as the finger slid in. It felt amazing. He pulled his finger out and grabbed the banana. He flipped the banana around, so that the bottom would enter first. He slowly moved the banana closer to his ass until he felt the cold skin touch the rim. He counted down, aloud. 'Three … two … one.' He pushed the banana into himself. He felt the initial pain and wanted to pull out, but his horniest wanted more. He pushed in more, making him want to scream. He didn't think the banana was that long. He stopped and breathed out. He clenched around the banana. He kept his eyes on his goal: pleasure. He knew that pain would come with it, so he knew he had to just tough it out. The pleasure would come eventually, and soon he would cum too. He continued pushing into all he had to hold was the tip of the other side. He had got it in. He then pulled it out but not all the way. It felt good and he knew that it was going to get better. He pushed it in again, making himself moan. This was the best self-pleasure he had ever felt. It was nearly even better than all the times he had had sex. He kept on moving it on and out, with each movement making him moan louder and louder. He was now getting the hang of it and increased the speed. He was in euphoria, imagining it was Alaric slamming his dick against his prostate. This was one of the best moments of his life. The feeling of having something inside of him was indescribable. Sure, it hurt, but it was just so good. But sadly, Alaric had come home early. Jeremy didn't hear him but Alaric definitely heard Jeremy and thought something was going on, so he walked up stairs. Alaric called from the stairs, 'Jeremy?' He somehow didn't hear him. Alaric came to Jeremy's room but he wasn't in there. He then noticed the sounds were coming from his own room, so he followed it. He came up to his door and saw Jeremy, on his bed, naked, fucking himself with a banana. Alaric didn't know what to think. He of course was a man, and understood that men occasionally needed to relieve stress from masturbating. Okay, more than occasionally. It was fun! He couldn't deny that. And he too had explored the many masturbatory techniques. But he had never used a banana. He stood there, watching Jeremy use the banana, and started to get hard. He grabbed his dick through his jeans and started to rub. 'This is wrong', he thought. 'Privacy is sacred to a man. Especially when it comes to choking the chicken. Choking the chicken. What a funny phrase.' He laughed in his head. He then remembered what he had just thought and decided to let Jeremy finish, without disturbing him. So he went back downstairs and listened, as Jeremy was cumming. 'Oh fuck! Oh yeah! YEAH! YES! RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOOOD! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK YEEEEEAAAAH! FUCK!' He pulled the banana out of himself and smeared the cum all over his chest. That was the most amazing time Jeremy had ever climaxed. And he didn't even need to touch his dick. He laid there for a few minutes, out of breath, thinking no one was home. He didn't move until the cum on him started to dry. He put his shirt and jeans on, not bothering to look for his underwear for he thought he had time later. He grabbed the lube and banana off the bed. The banana felt mushed in its skin so he dropped off the bottle of lube in his room and went to but the banana in the bin downstairs. As he came downstairs and notice Alaric sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. Jeremy stood there, thinking how long Alaric had been there. Alaric didn't make eye contact with him. Jeremy remembered the banana in his hand, and tucked it into the back of his jeans, feeling the now warm skin against his crack. 'How- when did you get home, Alaric?'

'Just a few minutes ago.' Alaric then turned his head and gave Jeremy a smile. Jeremy didn't know how long ago 'a few minutes' meant. 'Did you have fun?'

'What?'

'Did you have fun while I was out? I know how bored you get. Did you have fun?' Jeremy gulped.

'Yeah. Um … I- I played video games and watched T.V. I was coming down to get something to eat.' Jeremy started to move towards the kitchen, trying to keep the banana hidden from Alaric. He saw the bin and threw the banana into it. 'Want something?' Jeremy looked at Alaric. Alaric thought for a bit.

'I'll have a banana.' Alaric wanted to toy with the boy. He watched as Jeremy picked up the banana and gulped.

'Sure. I'll have one too.' Jeremy threw one to Alaric and picked up one for him.

'Thanks.' Alaric said as he caught it. Jeremy sat on the opposite side of sofa to Alaric. They both peeled their bananas and took about out of it. They both turned to each other as they were chewing. Alaric smiled and gave Jeremy a wink. Jeremy didn't know if that meant Alaric knew what he did, so he just smiled back. They had both finished and Alaric got up to put the skin in the bin. He offered to take Jeremy's by putting his hand out and Jeremy gave it to him. Alaric then walked to the kitchen, humming a little tune. He put the banana peels into the bin and noticed the banana that Jeremy used before. 'I'm going to go to my room to do some research and then have a shower. You'll be fine right?' Jeremy turned in his seat.

'Yeah. I'll be fine.' Alaric then walked upstairs, humming a little tune.

…

Alaric had just gotten out of the shower. It was now 8 and they hadn't eaten yet, so he went downstairs to see what Jeremy wanted to have. 'Hey Jer- Oh!' Alaric sees Elena on the couch. 'Hello Elena.'

'Hey Ric.'

'I was just coming down to see wait you guys want for dinner.'

'I ate at the Salvatore's, so I'm fine.' Alaric then looked at Jeremy, who was now unpeeling a banana, making him hard.

'I'm fine with just the banana.' As Alaric entered the kitchen, Jeremy moved his mouth onto the banana. He put his lips on it, sucking it, not biting. He moved his lips further down the banana. Watching that boy move his lips up and down on that banana made Alaric want to cum then and there. Jeremy then stopped sucking on the banana and bit it, seductively looking at Alaric as he did so. Alaric was immobilised by the sight of Jeremy eating the banana. Jeremy finished it and put the peel in the bin. He started to walk past Alaric but then turned 'Are you okay, Ric? You seem a little uneasy.' Alaric blinked a couple of times before answering.

'I'm fine.'

'Okay.' Jeremy then walked off with a sort of hope in his step. Alaric then looked at the fruit bowl. There was three bananas left.

'I think I might just have a banana too.' Elena then looked at Ric then looked back at the T.V., not really caring. Alaric ate the banana and went back upstairs. As he got to his room, he closed his door behind him and slid down it. He put his hands down on the floor and touched something that wasn't supposed to be there. He looked at his hand and saw it was a pair of blue briefs. 'It must be Jeremy's' he thought as he picked them up. He stared at them for a while. He brought them closer to his nose and took a whiff of it. It smelt heavenly, at least to Alaric. It smelt manly, a mix of sweat and pre-cum. Alaric always loved that smell, but only if it wasn't too strong that it assaulted the nostrils. The smell made him think of how hot Jeremy would look in this. Alaric had an idea. He got up off the floor and took of his pants, revealing his grey baggy boxer briefs. They weren't appealing to look at and they weren't special, they were just comfy. He removed his underwear and replaced them with Jeremy's. They were a tight fit. A very tight fit. But they made Alaric's cock look massive. He stood there for a while, admiring the sight bellow his waist. He was so tired, so he removed the rest of his own clothes and went to bed in Jeremy's underwear. That night, he dreamt about Jeremy, fucking himself with the banana.

…

The next morning, Alaric wakes up with a huge erection. The briefs are too small that his dick is against his thigh, popping out of the side. He sits up, trying not to harm his cock. He removed the briefs and got dressed into just track pants and a T-shirt, not bothering about putting another pair of underwear on. He goes down stairs to find that both Jeremy and Elena are out. So he takes this opportunity to try what Jeremy did with the banana. He goes to the fruit bowl and sees that there is only one banana left. 'Maybe Jeremy ate it this morning. Or did he fuck himself with it again? No he ate it you idiot. Not everything has to be sexual.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the banana and headed upstairs. He knew he needed lube but he hadn't bought a new bottle since before Jenna died. He remembered that Jeremy had a bottle when he came in yesterday and went looking in his room. Alaric searched through the drawers and finally found the bottle. He decided to just stay in Jeremy's room, for Jeremy did go into his room and do the exact same thing. Alaric started by applying lube to his hole. He stood on all fours on Jeremy's bed and squirted the bottle down his ass crack. He felt the lube dribble down, into his hole, onto his ball and falling onto Jeremy's bed. He put the bottle down and started smearing the lube around his whole. He pushed his index finger into his hole. Feeling the finger got him even excited that he put another in. He pulled both fingers out and squirted some lube onto the banana. He was ready. He was still in the doggy position as he inserted the bottom of the banana into himself. He pushed it in further, finding himself moving his ass into the banana itself. He pushed harder, until the whole thing was in besides the 'handle'. His ass muscles contracted around the yellow fruit. He slowly started to pull out, then back in. He loudly moaned. He lowered his upper body into the bed while his ass was up in the air. He pushed in again, going deeper. He continued going in and out, in and out, the motion making him moan uncontrollably. It felt like paradise. For the first time, his g-spot was being it with not just a finger. It made his a body tremble in pleasure. He moaned, clenched his hand, and curled his toes. And all of that was being cause by a banana. It was wrong but it felt so right. 'How could a piece of fruit be this fucking enjoyable?' He thought. He started thinking about when Jeremy was doing it. Watching Jeremy fuck himself with a banana was fun, but feeling the sensation of fucking himself with a banana was better. He started to imagine it was Jeremy who was splitting his ass open. 'Fuck me Jeremy!' He said aloud. Just as he said that, Jeremy came into the house with some shopping bags. He heard Alaric moaning.

'He must be doing it too!' Jeremy thought.

'Fuck! Oh FUCK! Keeping fucking me Jer! It feels so good! Oh fuck Jeremy!' Alaric's words echoed through the house.

'He's thinking of me? WOW! He's thinking of me!' Jeremy started to walk up the stairs, following Alaric's animalistic moans. He followed the moans into his own room. He saw Alaric, ass in the air, fucking himself with a banana. Alaric turned his head towards Jeremy with his eyes closed. 'Fuck yeah Jeremy! It's so fucking good! OOOH FUCK!' He opened his eyes in pleasure and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway. 'Jeremy!' He pulled the banana out of himself and covered himself up.

'Oh no. Don't stop! Here. How about I help you?' Jeremy put the shopping bags on the floor and got up on the bed, crawling closer took Alaric. He took the covers off of Alaric and put his head between his legs. 'There's nothing to be ashamed of.' He kissed the head of Alaric's 8" dick. As Jeremy pulled his head away slightly, a drop of pre-cum stretched from Alaric's dick to Jeremy's lips. Jeremy licked his lips and looked at Alaric as he started to put the tip of his dick into his mouth. Alaric was still tucked away but didn't stop Jeremy from sucking on his dick. As Jeremy's lips travelled further down Alaric's shaft, he used his hand to push Alaric's legs wider, giving him easier access to the entire cock. As Jeremy was bobbing his head up and down, he let out moans that vibrated on Ric's cock. Alaric moved his hands to Jeremy's head and twirled his hair around his fingers. Jeremy then let Alaric control the sucking. Alaric started by pushing Jeremy's head down slowly but the progressively sped up. He then made Jeremy swallow the whole thing and kept him there. He then thrust his hips upwards, making Jeremy gag on the dick even more. Saliva was going everywhere until Jeremy couldn't take it any more and pulled up. Jeremy tried to catch his breath. 'How about you fuck me with the toys that I just bought?' Alaric nodded and grabbed one of the shopping bags that were filled with sex toys while Jeremy had laid on his back. He picked up a black flexible vibrator and showed it to Jeremy, to which he nodded. Alaric then put lube on the vibrator and Jeremy's ass. He pressed the button that made the vibrator start. He placed it at the rim and stroked the back of Jeremy thigh as he pushed it in. Jeremy let out a moan and grabbed his ass cheeks and opened them wider. Alaric started to move it in and out of Jeremy. The vibrations pulsated through Jeremy's whole body. Alaric got more aggressive with the toys and rammed it into Jeremy's ass harder, which made Jeremy wince. Alaric was ready to fuck Jeremy, so he pulled the vibrator out fast and turned it off. Alaric position himself. 'Ready? It's going in.' Just as Jeremy nodded, Alaric pushed his whole length into him. Jeremy winced again and couldn't help but let out a soft scream. Alaric drilled into Jeremy hard, not that he was complaining. Alaric's raw dick felt so much better than the banana did. Jeremy was getting ploughed. Alaric then was getting exhausted from putting too much energy into ramming his dick into Jeremy. So Alaric picked Jeremy up and he laid on the better as Jeremy sat on his cock. Jeremy put his hand behind him on the bed and started bouncing on Ric's dick like it was a moon hopper. Jeremy bit his own lip as he kept on moving up and down. Alaric was close but Jeremy still wanted to have fun, so he jumped off of Alaric and said 'My turn to fuck you.' Normally, Alaric wouldn't bee so submissive, but the banana felt so good that he had to feel a real dick inside him. Jeremy went to grab the vibrator but Alaric stopped him.

'Don't worry about it. I just want **you** to fuck me!' Alaric was in the same position Jeremy was initially in. He couldn't wait to fuck the hairier man. Jeremy put his dick against Alaric's hairy hole. 'Yeah that's right. Ram you're dick inside of me!' Alaric's horniness was taking over. Jeremy did what he was told at just rammed his dick into Alaric. It felt so snug. With all the times he had sex, he had never done it bareback. It felt so natural. Jeremy started to move his hips back and forth, slamming into the older, hairy man. Jeremy put his hands on Alaric's chest and felt like a rug. It turned him on so much. Jeremy ploughed Alaric like Alaric ploughed him. 'You like that Ric? You like a dick inside of you?'

'Yes! It feels so good!' Alaric grunts sounded almost bear-like. This made Jeremy fuck harder. Jeremy was hitting Alaric prostate real good. Alaric was on the edge. His muscle started to contract and soon, there was no stopping him. Jeremy felt Alaric's ass tighten and watched as fountain after fountain of thick creamy cum spurted out of Alaric's dick and landed all over his hairy body. Alaric was practically growling. Jeremy wanted to contribute to a spot that had not been touched by the cum, and that was his face. Jeremy pulled out and started ferociously jerking his cock as he sat on Alaric hairy chest that was full of cum. Alaric moved his head to this side and waited for his treat. 'Yes! YES! YES! OH FUCK YEAH!' Jeremy's cock erupted on Alaric face, cum land in Ric's beard, hair and even hitting the headboard. Jeremy got off of Alaric and rubbed the cum all over his body into his hair, making it all sticky wet. He then licked the cum out of Alaric's beard and then kissed him, exchanged Ric's cum with their tongues. Jeremy then got up off the bed and grabbed the other shopping bag. 'Want a banana?'

'Fuck yeah!' Jeremy grabbed two bananas and handed Alaric one. The two then sat there, all sweaty, eating their bananas.


End file.
